


tea and a reveal

by wrabbit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Domestic, Gen, HP: EWE, Knitting, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Snape loves dressing Harry in Slytherin colours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tea and a reveal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/gifts).



It was generally not easy at all to knit a jumper for someone prone to sitting next to you without them somehow finding out that it was for them, but Harry Potter was often as oblivious as he was nosy. For example, for some reason Potter didn't realize that when Snape called him "oblivious," it was an insult.

"I'm not. Who's that for, then?" Potter eased himself down onto Snape's couch with a cup of tea, years of curses finally taking their seeping toll.

Snape released a slow breath and set his needles down to rub his hands. For every benefit knitting had had, it also had its pains. He savored the moment while Potter sipped his steaming tea. Less than thirty rows left and Potter had to shrug the blindfold off.

"You," Snape muttered.

"Who?"

"Whom."

"No," Potter drawled. "But. You would have told me."

"Would I have?" He twined the yarn around his fingers again, lifting the needles.

Potter shook his head, eyes shining like polished glass in the firelight. "It's very..."

"What?"

"Green," Potter finished. "It's Slytherin green. I thought it was for one of your students."

"It is," Snape said. He rose an eyebrow.

"Thank you," Potter said quickly. He hid his face behind his cup. "Thank you. I'll never take it off."

"I expect not. It's cashmere."


End file.
